


Unthinkable Consequences

by MyrJuhl



Category: Lord of War (2005), Switchback (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, FPS, Jared Leto-movie verse - Freeform, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/piximyr/pic/000f5626/"></a>
  <br/>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Lane and Vitali are separated at birth due to criminal circumstances. Many years later, they’re brought back together - again due to special circumstances. They both struggle with love; one too much, and the other too little. When both fall for the same guy, the happy reunion is suddenly changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unthinkable Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The events never happened. This fic is for entertainment purposes only, not profit. I, the author, make no claim through this work as to the fictional characters/ actual lives/ preferences/ activities of the people mentioned herein. 
> 
> A/N: All opinions are fabricated.
> 
> Banner by the wonderful Teamane  
> Beta by the lovely Zoolady

The two women lay next to each other writhing in pain. Soon, they’d be out of their misery; each with their newborn offspring in their arms. 

In Mrs. Dixon’s case, she would expect two babies. The twins would be baptized immediately after the birth due to their delicate size. 

Mrs. Orlov would only give birth to one child.

A day later, the situation was different.

One of the Dixon’s newborn sons was taken from the nursery despite it was supposedly being monitored constantly.

The hospital’s security had been thorough in their search, but retrieving the missing baby hadn’t been possible. 

Some place else, Mr. and Mrs. Orlov signed for their stillborn infant boy, showing the grief that was coming naturally, but at the same time, their faces were stiff with nerves. They had stolen the Dixon’s second child to take home. Earlier, Mr. Orlov’s brother had performed the dark task. Having a history of miscarriages, Mrs. Orlov couldn’t have any more babies, as her complicated delivery sadly resolved in this condition. Grief had made the Ukrainian couple conclude that it wasn’t fair for Mrs. Dixon to have two healthy babies when they couldn’t even keep the one child that lasted a full pregnancy, only to lose him all the same. Falsifying the paperwork that would make the Dixon child theirs legitimately had been too easy for Orlov’s brother. No one would ever know that Mrs. Orlov’s baby had died.

 

The Dixons never got their stolen child back and raised the other twin, Lane, never letting the memory of their lost child vanish. Lane grew up with the knowledge that he had a brother who was in fact taken from them. His parents never attempted having more children, and he was always feeling the other part of him was out there somewhere - at least he hoped so, because one couldn’t be sure if in fact Lane’s brother was still alive. His brother had never been declared dead and the hope of getting the twin back had never died inside his parents. 

In spite of the tragic circumstances due to losing his twin, Lane Dixon had a happy, but strict childhood. He was not let out of sight during the daytime until he hit his early teens. After High School, he studied to become a doctor like his father at Chicago University. Later, during his internship at Chicago Hospital, Lane realised in what direction he wanted to specialize, paediatric medicine, and he was in fact employed for that position at the hospital after ending his internship. 

Vitali Orlov had no idea that he was not his parents’ real son, since they kept the knowledge from him. He knew he didn’t look like them, though. Vitali’s cerulean blue eyes puzzled everybody, since practically everybody in the family had dark eyes. The Orlovs took these nosy comments in stride. They were well aware that everyone thought Mrs. Orlov had an affair and that her husband graciously acknowledged Vitali as his own offspring. Husband and wife didn’t feel guilty of their sinister deed toward the Dixons; in fact, they were even more convinced they had done the right thing, and that they’d had the right to claim their child, too. Vitali was a loved, but neglected son. His family were poor restaurant owners, always working hard and he spent most of his childhood in the kitchen. After High School, Vitali became a cook in his parents’ restaurant. It seemed to be his destiny.

..:: ¤ ::..

“Hey... when are you free today?” the cheeky hospital porter asked, winking an eye at a pretty nurse who just shook her head at him. The twenty-seven year-old Lane looked up from a chart he was signing and then gave it to the head nurse.

“Don’t you have a life?” Lane asked the dark-haired man, smiling. All the staff liked Colin who never failed to spread a good feeling with everybody he met. His flirting to get a date was almost his trademark, and despite he was an attractive man, he usually never succeeded in getting a date.

“I will if you’ll let me take you out for dinner.” Colin’s brown eyes were full of mirth and everybody was grinning.

Lane almost choked. “Who? Me?”

“Yeah. Why not? The nurses won’t go near me with a ten foot pole, so maybe I _should_ start asking out the male staff!” Colin was laughing, but clearly not making fun of the handsome paediatrician.

Lane had no idea what to say. Going on a date with a man? The staff were chuckling delightfully on his behalf, expecting an answer. He couldn’t hide a smile, and knew he had better dismiss the handsome porter, but he also made Lane feel good. 

“No - I don’t really have a life, Doc. I live here at the hospital, so that’s why I keep trying to ask somebody out... ”

Lane was aware of the attention he was attracting, and he just shook his head. “Dream on, Farrell,” he said, as he turned away and left the front desk area. 

Colin abandoned the bed he had delivered to one of the examination rooms and went after the doctor who seemed embarrassed, and he felt blameworthy of leaving the man like that. That had never been his intention.

“Hey, Dr. Dixon,” he called softly and quickly reached the man. Standing more privately in the corridor, Lane turned to listen to what Colin had to say.

“I didn’t mean to... ” Colin began, but stopped as Lane focused his blue eyes on his. He suddenly felt that he wouldn’t mind staring into Dr. Dixon’s transparent blue gaze for an entire evening having a leisurely conversation of this and that. 

“What didn’t you mean?” Lane asked, waiting patiently.

“As a matter of fact... I’d like to ask you to join me for a beer some time.”

“Look... ”

“Just as friends. I’m sorry I made you feel like I was coming on to you. I’m straighter than a ruler,” Colin smirked, and crossed his heart.

Lane smiled and before he knew it, he blurted out, “Sure. I didn’t think you weren’t in the first place.”

“Well, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Colin said, noting that the doctor didn’t pick up the pun. So he was probably straight, after all. “Why not meet me at the diner on the corner after your shift is over? Midnight, right?” 

Lane smiled. “Yeah... how come I feel you knew that all along?”

Colin blinked. “Maybe you’re the one I wanted to ask out all along - and not the pretty nurses. I know your schedule by heart.” Then he smiled, turned, and went back to his task.

Lane stood a few seconds and watched the charming man walk away. Then he shook his head and concentrated on finding his next patient. 

The evening went fast as a gang of youths had a quarrel that turned ugly. Many of the kids ended up in hospital for treatment. Before Lane knew it, it was past midnight. 

Sitting on a bunk in the doctors’ sleeping quarters around 1am, Lane felt tired and worn out. The last few hours had been rough before the casualties stopped coming in. Luckily, no one died, but it wasn’t the first time, and it was hard detaching oneself emotionally afterwards, when the adrenaline subsided.

Suddenly, Lane felt the bunk sink and, surprised, he found Colin sitting next to him. 

“You’re late, Doc.”

“Jeez, how long have you been sitting there?” Lane asked, his heart racing.

“You spaced out. Want a rain check?”

“No-no... I could use the distraction. It’s just that my energy is mostly adrenaline by now.”

“Get changed and let’s go, Dixon,” Colin said, eager to leave the hospital.

“I’d like a shower if you don’t mind.”

“No, you’ll just get sleepy.”

Lane couldn’t help grinning because Colin was probably right. Shortly after, he was out of his scrubs and into his street clothes. The two men left to go to the diner that was open all night. Sitting in front of each other, they studied the menu even though they both knew it by heart. Somehow, it felt like they were on a real date even though they - of course - weren’t. 

“Rough night?”

“Yeah, you saw how it went,” Lane replied, as he ordered meat loaf. 

Colin was equally hungry and got a double burger. “I was mostly looking at you,” he said.

“Why are you doing this?” Lane asked, amused. “You keep coming on to me, when in fact you told me you weren’t.”

Colin smiled. “I know.”

Lane waited for him to continue, but it didn’t happen. They sat for a while not talking and just looked at each other, trying to guess what the other was thinking.

“Here you go,” the waitress said, balancing their order. The two men thanked her and dug into their food, eating for a few minutes without talking.

“You live around here?” Colin asked, chewing with his mouth open.

“Yeah, I do,” Lane said.

“Why don’t you ask me home for a beer?”

“Do you in fact want one?” Lane had stopped eating.

“Probably,” Colin replied.

Lane scratched his short hair self-consciously and then he smiled. “You _are_ coming on to me,” he said, still smiling as he forked a bit of meat loaf.

Colin didn’t respond because Lane was right. He was coming on to him. Looking at Lane’s tongue catching a drop of gravy, he groaned inwardly. “Let’s go,” he said. Standing up, he threw some money on the table. 

Slowly, Lane put down the cutlery and looked up. “You - want that beer now?”

“Yeah, right now.”

Lane got up and slowly put on his jacket. “I think it’s time to say good night.”

Colin laughed. “Okay. I came on too strong. I had no idea you’d make me feel this way.”

Stepping outside, Lane stood waiting for Colin to button and zip his jacket. “You’re cold?” he asked.

“Nah - just shivering from your cruel rejection.”

Lane laughed. “You’re a persistent man, Colin Farrell.”

“I’ll get you. Just have to think of a formula that will turn you toward men.”

“Sexually?”

“Absolutely.”

“I’m not gonna switch to the male sex, Colin.”

Colin grinned and stepped closer to Lane who automatically went one step back.

“When you reach the wall, there’s nowhere for you to turn to, Lane Dixon.”

Lane nodded. “Okay - so try and kiss me. I assure you I won’t be interested in you.”

Colin nodded and grabbed Dixon under both ears and pressed his lips to his. Releasing his lips, he looked at the man. Dixon broke into a nervous laughing fit and wiped his mouth.

“I don’t know what I expected, Colin!” he laughed.

Colin laughed, too. “Was it that terrible?”

“No... that’s not what I meant. It felt normal, I suppose.”

“Then I didn’t do the job properly, if it’s only normal. Let’s try again!”

“No... ” Lane shook his head. “What would be the point?”

“I was hoping to turn you on, mate!”

Lane shook his head again. “Good night. See you at work.”

Colin smiled and waved, as Dr. Dixon turned around and left him on the pavement, breathless and more than aroused.

..:: ¤ ::..

Vitali sat down on his stool. Watching the extra cook, Sergei, his father had employed, he sometimes felt superfluous because he was very much aware of his own shortcomings cooking wise. But he had acknowledged right from the start that the new cook was better and with that the restaurant got busier at lunchtime. Vitali was learning how not to make borsch. In the beginning, he was reluctant toward Sergei, who was very nice to him and very encouraging and patient when he got away with sneaking in a hint or two at Vitali on how to cook, so now even Vitali’s borsch tasted good.

“Why don’t you take a break, Vitali?” his mother asked, seeing her son’s frustration. 

“Sure. I’m a terrible cook, anyway,” he muttered.

Sergei smirked. “That’s not true - you _were_ a terrible cook. Now you have... ” Sergei looked him up and down for a few more seconds than needed, “... potential.” The man turned away and chopped vegetables with that speed and style that always impressed others. 

Vitali narrowed his eyes. “Potential... ” Shrugging, he thought he could use a break, and went outside at the back of the restaurant. Standing with one foot resting against the wall, he watched kids playing in the yard. A nursery had rented the 2nd floor of the restaurant. The Orlovs lived in an apartment on the 3rd floor. Relaxing, Vitali smoked a cigarette as he watched the small children playing. One of the caretakers noticed him and approached the young man.

“Hey, Silvia,” he greeted.

“You’re an asshole, Vitali Orlov,” she said before she kissed him, passionately.

“Sorry about last night,” he said when the overwhelming woman let go of his lips.

“I thought you wanted me... ”

Vitali pulsed nervously on his cigarette. Well, he thought he had wanted her, too. But it wasn’t really any news to him that he failed to get an erection in bed with a woman, and with Silvia he’d suffered that experience twice by now. Sometimes, he entertained himself blaming the problems fitting in at work, but of course, it had nothing to do with that. It was women in general. Sometimes he managed to consummate the intercourse but most times his hard on diminished to the disappointment of both he and his partner.

“See you later?” Silvia asked, hopefully as she gazed into Vitali’s cerulean blue eyes.

Shrugging, Vitali responded, “Sure.”

“I’ll stop by... do you want me to?” she flirted.

Vitali blew out smoke and looked at her hand resting on his food stained white T-shirt. “If you want to... ” He couldn’t muster more enthusiasm and the result was predictable.

“Go to hell.” She left right away and Vitali doubted that he’d see her again. Rubbing his face, he then squished the remains of the cigarette and returned to the kitchen.

“Put on a clean apron,” his mother said when she heard him. Sighing, Vitali did it right away. More customers, so his mother needed his help taking orders. Shortly after, he was busy in the restaurant. They had better paying customers now. In fact, they had _paying_ customers. The custom had been that most of their regulars never paid but were put on a tab, but that didn’t pay the rent and was bad for business. Since Sergei arrived on board, everybody paid their bill and business was doing great.

The better clientele also meant that attractive people, middle class, and even the occasional upper class patrons came to eat at the restaurant. Vitali got nice tips no matter if it were men or women. Certain men gave more, and Vitali took the money. He knew these men were sexually interested and that the tips were a subtle way to invite him to let them go further, take him out somewhere... have sex with him. But although Vitali was twenty-five he hadn’t crossed that bridge, yet, in spite he knew since a young age that he was very likely gay. A strong indicator to why it didn’t work out sexually with women for Vitali.

What would it take to cross that bridge? Looking discretely at the patrons at the various tables, Vitali couldn’t really say. Some guys were attractive even if they wore just a tank top, shorts and dug ditches all day. Tanned and naturally muscled due to hard labour. Others looked incredibly nice in their office suits, and impeccable haircuts. And others again were initially pigs and would treat you rotten, but still held that sexual allure. Vitali had no clue, but obviously, he still hadn’t found his true type, but going out with girls wasn’t the solution.

Later that evening, Sergei played the violin down in the yard. Vitali stood smoking a cigarette in the open balcony door. When Sergei waved at him, Vitali pretended he didn’t see it and went back inside. He was so bored with his life. The no future prospect and a nagging in his soul that he had never been able to explain. It wasn’t sexual. It was something more profound, and just another detail to add to the hard upbringing he’d had. Vitali had never felt his Slavic origins relevant, and the emotional Ukrainian songs meant nothing to him. He just had no choice. This was his life, and he didn’t have the energy or means to change that.

..:: ¤ ::..

Almost a month went by before Colin succeeded in taking Lane Dixon out for another date. Lane had to admit that he was thinking about that kiss, often. And since the handsome porter hadn’t changed his professional attitude toward him, as well as not coming on particularly sexually, Lane agreed to go out and catch a movie on one of his free evenings.

He knew Colin would try and kiss him again, and he was prepared to let him know he wouldn’t be successful in turning him on this time, either. He couldn’t hide a smile when he saw that Colin had gotten them back row seats. Colin didn’t look like he tried to hide his amusement. So much for pretending for a month.

“Seats all right?” Colin asked and Lane nodded.

“Uhu... ” Lane said smiling at him; amused by how gallant his ‘date’ was. As a matter of fact, he’d paid for his own seat. But they’d agreed to share a large box of popcorn and the soft drinks were Coke and Sprite. 

Around twenty minutes into the movie, Lane realised that Colin wasn’t paying attention to the movie, but stole glances at him constantly; it was distracting to put it mildly. “You’re not watching the screen,” he whispered. 

Colin shook his head, still looking at him. “Of course I am.”

Lane frowned and returned his gaze to the screen. “Suit yourself,” he mumbled. 

Colin grinned, but wasn’t getting what he wanted. Becoming attracted to Lane Dixon hadn’t taken him long, and trying to get the paediatrician sexually interested was the harder part. A frustrating challenge as well as a game, which didn’t necessarily have to be so damn difficult with a straight guy, but Lane vehemently held on to his heterosexual convictions. Colin touched his cheek and Lane turned his head, and looked at him with a little ironic smile. Cheekily, Colin smiled back, as he tilted his head. His hand travelled behind Lane’s neck and caressed the delicate hollow. Looking away, Lane reached out for his beverage and Colin knew he’d made him flustered. Nervously, the doctor looked around, but nobody paid any attention to them.

After the movie, they took a walk, window shopping. 

“Why did you spend the entire evening looking at me? You didn’t have to buy a ticket to do that,” Lane finally complained.

“In the cinema I could do it undisturbed,” Colin said, matter of fact. 

Lane sighed. “You really find me that attractive?” he asked, finding the whole matter ridiculous.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Colin whispered.

Lane looked away. “I gotta g... ”

“Lane... ” Colin touched his shoulder. “I know I can’t persuade you be turned by a man, but... aren’t you even a little curious? You’re a scientist.”

Lane shook his head smiling a little exasperatedly. “Even scientists have sexual preferences! You tried kissing me, Colin. It didn’t work,” Lane lied and stuck his fists into his pants pockets.

Colin smiled. “Yeah, I did, didn’t I?” 

Lane nodded with the ‘told you’ gesture.

“Can I try... again? One last time?” Colin asked, making sure his eyes were pleading like a puppy begging for goodies at the dinner table.

Lane closed his eyes. “No.” Opening his eyes, he looked at Colin. “There’s no point! I’m _really_ not into guys! Why can’t you just accept that?”

“Well, I don’t see you with girls, either!”

Taken by surprise, Lane laughed aloud. “You’ve got a point, but that’s not... ”

“Please!” Colin smiled, already looking around to check for any spectators too close to ruin the moment.

“Colin... ” Lane warned, when Colin stepped closer, still wearing the charming expression on his face. Lane was not going to back away again this time like he was afraid of him. The matter was just... ridiculous! The Irish man simply had to understand that he couldn’t play with people like that.

“One more time, Doc, and I’ll never bother you again.” Colin knew he’d made the mistake the last time by not kissing Lane like he meant it. He’d kissed Lane apprehensively like he was a girl. Now he would kiss him passionately. Giving him an opportunity to feel what it was like to be kissed by a guy who desired him. It was his last chance. 

Lane stood passively and looked at Colin as he took off his glasses before he - like the last time - grabbed Lane under the ears and surprised him with the kiss Colin really wanted to give the young doctor.

As expected, Lane gasped unprepared when Colin latched on to his lips. At first, he stood stiffly, letting it happen. Then he felt Colin was a bit eager and sucked loudly on his lips. A warm, licking tongue teased the seam of his mouth and the tickle made Lane part it. Stunned he realised he now had another guy’s tongue inside his mouth. However, Colin tasted good; salty-sweet from popcorn and Coke, and Lane closed his eyes automatically, when his lips tingled from the pressure. Colin played with his reluctant tongue and finally, he decided to play along because really... who was he kidding? There had to be a reason why he didn’t go out with girls any longer, either. So what difference did it make that Colin was a guy? He couldn’t blame his bachelor status on his career anymore, because he knew when he had time off; enough time to arrange dates... if he wanted to. Then feelings flooded through Lane as arousal flared his body. His cock stiffened fast and eagerly, revealing to Colin what he did not intend to say out loud.

Colin felt it, and it only made the kiss more erotic and his fingers itched to discover the delightful firmness between Lane’s legs. Colin didn’t grind against him, knowing that the man was embarrassed enough responding the way he did, but it was something to explore... later. Finally, Colin retreated, and with a shaking hand touching his lips, Lane stepped away from him, lust blazing in his tempestuous eyes.

Another twenty minutes of intense kisses followed, but nothing further happened that night after they separated. Lane knew there was no turning back after that. He’d exposed Colin to his full bearded cheeks and chin, and in return, he’d felt Colin’s stubbly scratches. His lips prickled and he had never felt anything so sexual from just a kiss. Why he hadn’t experimented with his sexuality with the same sex earlier, he couldn’t figure out, but he supposed he must have waited for the right guy. Colin was that guy, and Lane could hardly wait to kiss him again tomorrow. The tingles lasted all night and he eagerly went to work the next morning.

The next few days they kissed whenever they got a private moment at the hospital. To Lane, Colin had become an enormous turn on, but their different working schedules prevented them from exploring more than gropes and a surprise blowjob one morning. A whole week went in this fashion, leaving Lane frustrated and more than ready to move on and take the final step to have sex with his lover. However, destiny wasn’t completely cruel since the both of them had the weekend off, and Colin was going to spend Friday till Sunday at Lane’s place. The simple plan was to stay in bed and... well, stay in bed! 

..:: ¤ ::..

Vitali sighed. He was in the northern end of town to get some supplies the restaurant would need for the weekend. His latest attempts to have sex with a female had failed as miserably as usual, so he was preoccupied and in a bad mood. Suddenly, a car appeared, and Vitali hit the brakes so abruptly that his forehead collided hard with the steering wheel. Soon blood poured down his face from the gash, making it look worse than it was. Shocked Vitali sat still trying to figure out what had just happened.

The other man jumped out of his car, hastily came, and knocked on the window. Blinded by the blood, Vitali fumbled with the door handle, finally making it work.

“Are you hurt? I’m a doctor.”

Vitali didn’t know what to say, but when the doctor insisted on taking him to a hospital, he shook his head. “No. I don’t want any hospital.”

“You can’t... look, you could have a concussion. And you need stitches.”

“NO hospital!” Vitali was shaking with adrenaline and behaving irrationally.

“Fuck... ” he heard the man say. “Look, I live very close by. At least let me take you there and examine you?”

Vitali was feeling nauseous by now, and it sounded like a good idea to let the man take over. Willingly, he stepped out of the car and let the doctor park the vehicle, where after Vitali crawled into the passenger seat of the man’s car. After less than a minute’s drive, the car stopped and the doctor helped Vitali step out on the pavement. 

As soon as they entered the doctor’s apartment, Vitali was taken to a guestroom and laid on the bed. Gentle hands ran over his entire form in a professional way to examine him. Vitali was okay with that. Sleepiness overcame him during the process, but he registered when the doctor sat down on the bed and pulled forth his mobile. Broken bits of the conversation mingled with his thoughts. “Hi, it’s me... car accident... no, I’m fine... will have to reschedule... sorry... yeah... was looking forward myself... ”

“Can you tell me your name?”

Vitali jerked in shock as his dream was interrupted. He’d been dreaming of carrying the supplies to the restaurant but it was strange because he knew it hadn’t happened yet, so... 

“Vitali. Vitali Orlov,” he rasped, feeling a soft cloth washing his brow.

“I’m Lane Dixon. The cut isn’t as bad as it might have looked.”

“I’m not sure... what I looked like... Lane,” Vitali slurred in what felt like slow motion.

“You look like a splatter movie,” the doctor replied, however, Vitali heard the smile in his voice.

“Could you call... my... parents? They were... expecting... me to deliver the supplies... I have in my... car.”

“Of course. What’s the number?”

Vitali gave him the number to the restaurant. He couldn’t even keep his eyes open to last that short conversation, either. Then he found the doctor by his side again.

“Sorry, Vitali, but I have to sow the wound. It’ll probably sting.”

“Okay,” Vitali mumbled. It did sting like hell, but was over very soon just the same. 

“I spoke to a... Sergei,” the doctor informed him, “and he said he had the keys to your car and would get the supplies himself.”

“Oh... ” Vitali murmured. Well, Sergei would manage. He always did.

“I told him you had a minor accident, but was fine otherwise.” The doctor began to wash the rest of his blood-covered face. 

“Oh... ” Vitali repeated, but he was already so far away in his dream to notice when the gentle hand suddenly recoiled from his skin.

..:: ¤ ::..

Lane should have known. He’d felt it from the second he laid eyes on Vitali’s bloody features, but somehow he hadn’t let himself _consciously_ accept the thought. But as the skin on Vitali’s face got cleaned up, revealing his features there was no way Lane could fool himself into not accepting the startling fact that his long lost twin lay in this bed.

Just sitting there gazing at Vitali, Lane realised he didn’t know what to feel. He’d dreamed of this reunion for so many years, but now that it had happened so unexpectedly, he was lost for words.

Due to his own bearded face and Vitali’s general confusion after the accident, his twin hadn’t shown any signs of recognising the connection. But then again, Vitali had been stolen as an infant. He probably didn’t even know he had a twin. Lane got worried. So many emotional wounds would be ripped open now. He just had to make sure Vitali didn’t disappear on him. Quickly, he copied Vitali’s information from his wallet. At least he now knew where he lived. Getting up he began pacing his place. The thought of even calling his father about Vitali, terrified him. How he’d receive the news, Lane had no idea, but he feared he’d be tempted to criminalize Vitali’s people. They may even be innocent in this. Might be they’d thought they’d gotten Vitali legally from whomever provided them the child. Many thoughts rushed to come forward and eventually Lane developed a headache. He sat down for a while, and then he finally decided to call Colin again.

..:: ¤ ::..

“Colin? It’s me,” Lane said, trying to get some kind of control of his voice.

“You okay?” Colin replied, “You said you were fine!”

“I am. Don’t worry about that, but... the guy I hit... he’s a... I’m very sure he’s my twin.”

“Your what?” 

“I have a twin. Although I never met him. He was... lost. I can’t discuss that right now. But god... I need you.” Lane felt the warm wetness of tears pouring down his cheeks by now and he sniffed wetly. “Please... ”

“I’m on my way, mate. I’ll be there fucking right away.”

“Thanks... ” Lane whispered and had to hang up not to upset Colin more than he already had. Burying his face in his hands, he cried as he sank to the floor. 

After a while, he went back to the guestroom to sit on the bed holding Vitali’s hand, and just stared at his face until he heard Colin knock on the door. 

Wordlessly, he opened the door and Colin must have been very worried because Lane was pulled into a hard and comforting embrace. It felt so good. “Thanks for coming,” Lane finally said, “I’m so shocked I don’t know what to do.”

“Can I see him?” Colin asked.

“Sure... but don’t wake him up. I can’t handle his questions yet.”

“Okay.” Colin looked at his little boyfriend and ran his hand over his short dark hair to reassure him. Stroking his knuckles down his bearded face, Colin bent and kissed Lane lightly, before both men tiptoed upstairs to enter the guestroom. 

Colin knelt next to the bed and studied the sleeping man for a long moment. Then he nodded. “Wow... Dead ringer,” he whispered as he turned toward Lane who looked completely stressed at the prospect of Vitali’s reaction - his own had been so overwhelming, but then he knew he had a twin... Vitali most likely didn’t.

“Man... having your own twin,” Colin mused.

“What do you mean?” Lane asked.

“Dunno. Sort of fascinating with a replica of the same person.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know, but I suppose so.”

Colin got up. “He got badly hurt in the accident?” 

“No - I’d taken him to the hospital if that had been the case. No - he suffered a concussion. So far, I don’t find it alarming. He’s tired and has a headache, but he seems fine. He just needs rest.”

Colin embraced him. “Spill it.”

“Not here. He might hear us.”

They went into the living room and settled on the couch. Colin put his arm around Lane, and when the doctor turned toward him, he leaned closer and kissed his soft lips. Pressing firmer, Lane parted his lips and Colin slipped his tongue inside his mouth. He’d waited with the patience of an angel for this moment, but now it would seem that Vitali’s arrival was going to delay the prospect of having sex. 

“Taste so good,” Colin moaned against Lane’s lips.

“So do you,” Lane responded, kissing him back more strongly and sucking at his tongue. With a sigh, they both parted.

“We could... be very, very, veeeery quiet,” Colin suggested with a smile as he leaned in and began nibbling at Lane’s lower lip again. 

“I want to be loud with you, Colin,” Lane grinned and allowed Colin to push him on his back so he could settle between his thighs.

Colin crawled closer and lay down. “Your crotch is so warm - even through your pants.” Rubbing himself subtly against Lane, Colin was rewarded with a sigh of lust from his lover. “Warm, passionate, mmmm... ” he kissed Lane with more eagerness. Scooting back a little, he lifted Lane’s t-shirt, licked around the navel, kissed his way to the tiny nipples, and gave them a loving treatment, too. They poked eagerly against his tongue when he blew cool air across the tips. Settling his head against his lover’s chest he looked at him and asked, “Now... what... exactly did you want to tell me?” 

Lane drew a long contented sigh. Then he smoothed his beard free of drool and they both smiled looking into each other’s eyes. Colin played with the hairs encircling Lane’s nipples and finally the man began speaking. “Well, we were born twins. He was born half an hour before me and that would make me the youngest of course - which is irrelevant, but anyway... ” Lane looked at Colin who just smiled and crawled higher. He gave him a soft kiss and was hugged for a moment. “So... The next day, someone succeeded in grabbing my twin but for some reason left me behind. He was taken away from the hospital. Just like that. No ransom, nothing to indicate if he would be returned.”

“Wow! Just like that?” Colin asked, appalled and yet fascinated.

Lane nodded. “And... we basically never knew what happened, other than the obvious, that he was gone. The police could not help. No one had seen or heard anything. No trace. It was all very... organized, I suppose. And we suffered for so many years not believing he was dead. You don’t take a child unless it serves a purpose, and... Now he crossed my path today. I think his name is... Russian.”

“Fuck me, Lane. You must be so shocked. Have you told your dad?” Colin asked, worriedly.

“I haven’t.” Lane looked pleadingly at Colin. “I don’t know what to tell him, Colin. I don’t... know... if it’s my responsibility either. It’s so long ago. We’re adults now, and can’t suddenly push forward and demand some kind of satisfaction. I have to consider him foremost. He might not even know. He sure didn’t react to seeing me, but it’s probably due to the concussion. Fuck, Colin!” Lane suddenly gasped and started trembling.

Lane looked so sad and shook up that Colin’s throat restricted. It was really as bad as he feared. “Let’s consider that as a good thing, Lane. You’ve finally gotten him back?”

“Well that depends on how he takes it, doesn’t it?” Then Lane was distracted by a sound coming from the guestroom. Quickly, they both returned to check on Vitali.

..:: ¤ ::..

Moaning softly, Vitali tried to sit up. The bedroom where he lay was dark, and he was grateful because the nauseous headache was not helping him to orientate himself. He remembered very little and what he remembered mostly was where he parked the car before he fetched the groceries for Sergei. Did he speak to Sergei on the phone? He had lost something. Confused he heard someone approach, and he remembered there was a doctor involved somewhere in between the missing pieces of his memory.

“Lie down, Vitali. You hurt yourself,” he heard a man’s voice close to his ear say, his own voice in fact. Lifting his head, he looked into a bearded face and recognized somehow the doctor. So it must have been his voice. Vitali was losing the battle and sank back on his pillow. 

“I’m sorry - I’m a little... ” Vitali’s eyes dropped closed and he fell asleep.

When he awoke again he could tell it was daylight, but the curtains were still protecting his eyes from the impact of sunlight. He was thirsty and felt a ravenous hunger. Next to the bed, he noticed a pitcher with water. Slowly sitting up, Vitali groaned. His headache was still prominent but the nausea had gone. Pouring some water into a glass, he sighed when he finally had something to drink. Pouring another glass, he began to take in his surroundings as he drank slower this time. He didn’t remember much, but he did recall that he was in a friendly house, so he wasn’t worried, and hopefully, he’d get better soon and go home. Putting the glass back on the nightstand, he decided to try standing on his feet and swung his legs out of bed. He shouldn’t have done that. Immediately, his head hurt worse and it was impossible to stand up without fainting from the dizziness. 

_Okay - I got a concussion. This must be what a concussion feels like,_ he discussed, inwardly. Falling back into the bed, it made some noise and the man who had taken care of him, _the doctor,_ came shortly after to check on the racket.

Vitali had his eyes closed as the doctor - Dixon was it? - sat on the bed. “How do you feel this morning?” he was asked.

“Feel?” Vitali smiled a little. “Not great. Have a monster headache.”

“Yeah,” the doctor whispered. Vitali smiled again. It was uncanny how similar their voices were. He wondered if they looked alike, too. Opening his eyes, Vitali glanced at the doctor and stopped breathing for a few moments. Dixon could have been his twin. Immediately, he noticed the pain in the doctor’s eyes and a terrifying sensation grabbed Vitali. Somehow, he knew the truth from just looking into that wounded gaze so similar to his own.

“My god,” he whispered and pressed against the headboard of the bed, causing a wave of pain to go through his brain.

“Vitali, please! Don’t freak out!”

“Don’t?!” Vitali croaked at Dixon. “What was your name again?” he asked. “I’m Orlov. I don’t think your name was Orlov.”

“No. It’s not. I’m Lane Dixon.” Lane leaned forward in distress. “Please!”

Vitali closed his eyes. His hysteric blood pressure sent thunder through his mind. “My head... ” he cried out and held it with both shaking hands. “I’m going crazy.”

The doctor tried to reach out, but Vitali almost slapped him away. “Don’t touch me!”

“Jesus, please!” Dixon urged him. The two men looked at each other; one in emotional pain and the other in physical agony. “Please... ” Lane whispered and finally, Vitali leaned toward him and they embraced each other. 

Holding Lane felt mind blowingly good. Despite knowing already, Vitali had to ask, “Who are you?”

“I’m positive I’m your twin. I had a twin brother for barely a day when I was born - but he was stolen from my family.” 

Vitali pushed Lane away. “What the fuck do you mean? Ughhh... ” he moaned softly. His head felt like it was about to explode.

“I’ll get you some pain killers. One sec... ”

Lane rushed to the kitchen where Colin sat having a cup of coffee. Before the man could utter a word, Lane stopped him. “Don’t ask. It’s really bad. Just gotta get him some pills.” Colin stood up abruptly, looking at his upset lover, but as soon as Lane had found a bottle, he rushed past him to bring it to the guestroom. 

Colin followed quietly not liking the look on Lane’s face.

“Here. They’re very strong and should have an effect shortly,” Lane said, dropping two pills in Vitali’s half full glass of water making them active immediately.

“Thanks,” Vitali said, feeling almost feverish as he grabbed the offered glass with trembling hands. 

Standing in the door, Colin watched the twins interact. _Fascinating and erotic,_ he thought. Two versions of the man who turned him on. But he dropped the dirty thoughts because the scene in front of him was in fact rather sad. The two brothers sat very close, Vitali practically leaning against Lane as he waited for the pills to kick in, thereafter, he would probably need to sleep some more.

Lane looked up and caught Colin’s eyes. They smiled at each other. 

_Thanks,_ Lane mouthed to him, silently. Colin blew him a kiss.

Vitali looked dully toward the door and noticed a third man present. The more he looked, the more he realised how striking that man was. It didn’t really faze him how he responded to him because Vitali was so close to falling asleep as the pain lessened and gave him space to relax.

“Need... to lie down,” he mumbled still watching the dark haired man with the cool glasses. Did he wink at him? Or was it at the doctor? 

“Okay... ” his double responded, following his motion and lay close to him on the bed, too. 

Some time passed and Vitali slept, feeling Dixon touching his back soothingly.

The next time Vitali woke up, he sighed in relief. His head wasn’t pounding anymore. Carefully sitting up, he yawned heartily. Then he sat staring into space for a while, remembering bits of what happened the last time he was awake. “Dixon?” he called out.

Not many seconds passed before the doctor entered the bedroom and came to stand in front of him.

“Hi. How are you feeling, Vitali?”

“Better thanks.”

“I’ve got more pills for you.”

“Thanks,” Vitali rasped, quietly. “I appreciate that.”

Squatting, Dixon looked up at him as he downed the pills with water.

“What?” Vitali asked, apprehensively.

“Can we talk about this? About us?” the doctor asked.

“Sure - what was your name again?”

“Lane.”

“So? Mind if I smoke?” Vitali asked. 

“Yeah - I mind smoke in my apartment.”

Vitali licked his lips slowly, but accepted the blunt response. It was the guy’s apartment, after all.

“I was born December 1971,” Lane said.

Vitali narrowed his eyes. _Fuck..._ “Where?”

“Memorial Hospital. Same place I work.”

Vitali’s lips parted. This wasn’t funny anymore. “Fuck I could use a smoke.”

Lane’s tense face seemed to soften a little. “All right. One smoke.” He got up and went to the kitchen. Colin was still around and he embraced him with a deep sigh.

“How’s it going?” Colin asked to stay up to date.

“He’s not buying it yet. He’s in denial, but we’re getting there. Kiss me,” Lane asked, and got a good, firm kiss from his lover’s lips. “Gimme a cigarette,” Lane murmured.

“What?” Colin asked, surprised.

“It’s for Vitali. Just this once.”

“Oh... so _he_ can have a smoke - but I can’t. Last time I checked... ”

“Colin... ” Lane warned quietly, “Not now.”

“Just kidding - a little.” But Lane got one of his cigarettes and even put it in his mouth to let Colin light it. “Fuck I can’t believe I’m kissing you even after you’ve smoked,” he said, and meant it.

“Part of my irresistible charms,” Colin grinned.

“Keep dreaming, Colin,” Lane smirked.

Returning to Vitali, Lane saw how pale and nervous looking he was.

“Here. Got this for you. Colin’s a smoker.”

“Colin?”

“My... well... my... ”

“Boyfriend?” Vitali suggested when he saw Lane didn’t look like he had a definition for Colin’s presence in his life.

Lane smiled awkwardly, and when Vitali smiled broadly, he just shrugged and looked away. “It’s very new.”

Vitali seemed a little calmer after sucking some nicotine and Lane came to sit next to him.

“Let’s talk,” Vitali said.

“Yeah.” Lane put his hands between his thighs and looked straightforward.

“Twins, huh?” Vitali asked and took a long drag. The reality of him being adopted teased his mind, and he was feeling cold anger of being the one taken from a unity of perfection. An identical twin. Biological parents.

“Guess so,” Lane replied.

“How? What happened? Why were we parted?”

“Well,” Lane started, darting his face in Vitali’s direction but not daring to look into his eyes, although he sensed Vitali staring at him. “We were born... you’re about half an hour older than I am,” he smiled and shrugged. “A day later you were gone from the hospital. Stolen, kidnapped. We don’t know why or what purpose, but obviously you were handed to someone since you’re here now.”

Vitali took a deep shuddering breath. 

“Mom and dad never knew what happened to you. They searched for years, used PI’s to investigate the crime, but the job was too... perfect. There was no trace of you.”

Vitali said nothing. His poor mind was working fast, as confusing glimpses of memories fought to come forward. Fractions of conversations during his childhood suddenly began to have a meaning. Suddenly he burst out, “They fucking took me away from you!”

“They?”

“N-nothing - I cannot implicate my family... ” Vitali looked away. “I mean... you know... ” Taking another long drag he added in a whisper, “I’m so fucking angry right now.”

“Do you believe me?” Lane asked.

Vitali smiled at Lane and nodded. “Yeah. I believe you. You know... ” Vitali swallowed. “I’ve always been... unsettled. I’ve always felt I was in the middle of things that were not really related to me somehow. I was always just present. I didn’t really feel I was noticed. I’m lousy at my job. I’m a cook in my parents’... ” Vitali hesitated at how the words tumbled forward. Well. They were his folks. 

“You’re a cook?”

“I’m a terrible cook,” Vitali just mumbled.

“In your parents’ restaurant?”

“Yeah. They have a restaurant.”

“They adopted you?”

“I didn’t know I was adopted till you sprang me your twin theory.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You sure your parents are the right ones? That you’re not adopted, too?” Vitali suddenly asked.

Lane got up, went to a shelf, and returned with a photo. It was of him and another man.

Vitali took it and glanced at it. “Guess you were the lucky one then. He’s a doctor, too?” The man in the picture looked exactly like Vitali might look in twenty years - and Lane, too of course.

“Yeah.”

Vitali snorted ironically. “I could have been a doctor as well, huh? Three doctor Dixons. Imagine the confusion.” He took in a shuddering breath that sounded more like a sob. “Um... I’d like to sleep a little, yeah?”

“Oh... sure,” Lane replied.

“Stay?”

Lane smiled broadly. “Yeah. I’ll stay.” He went to open a window and slid under Vitali’s cover.

Lying on his back, Vitali felt his twin lie next to him. Closing his eyes, he grabbed for Lane’s hand and when his brother’s fingers entwined with his own, he felt his body relax.

 

Colin stepped inside the guestroom and came to sit next to Lane. “I’ll drop by tomorrow if you’d like?”

“Sure. I think Vitali is going home tomorrow, too. He seems like he’s got enough on his plate for now,” Lane responded quietly.

“Bye, Lane,” Colin kissed his lover. Lane stretched his neck a little and savoured the taste of his lips.

..:: ¤ ::..

Vitali watched the couple out of the corner of his eye and liked what he saw, Colin was a very good-looking guy, and he made Vitali’s cock tingle. He reasoned that he shouldn’t even entertain these thoughts about his twin’s boyfriend - a guy! - but it was so new to him to even be aroused like that. He’d never experienced that instant arousal from being with girls, which was the simple solution to why he failed in his relationships. At the same time, he’d never had enough imagination to think that maybe he was attracted to guys. Most of the men whom he’d felt attracted to he’d categorized as good friends. But he’d always denied himself to cross that bridge where he would put these men into his sexual fantasies because it was wrong. He’d known that even without asking. And who’d he ask anyway? His dad? His mom? Sergei... ? Vitali stopped right there. Sergei looked at him funnily. Vitali had ignored it, but deep down inside he knew Sergei was just building up to the right opportunity to come forward with his real intent.

Vitali shuddered. Sergei was not his type.

Colin was.

Only problem was - Lane and Colin were very much in love. And Vitali seriously didn’t want to hurt Lane. However, watching them making out so... sensually intrigued him. The way he thought he could be with a girl. Obviously, he couldn’t fake it. The scenery in front of him was exciting, and he wondered what men looked like when they were having sex - with each other. 

In his mind, he tried to imagine what kind of sex they’d have. What position would make them look hot and carnal, but he realised he didn’t have any images to feed his sex dream. He knew about the mechanics. One of them would his put a cock in the other one’s ass... but the stimulating, visual details were lacking. All he saw were two bodies in a tight embrace. One thrusting - the other one panting on his hands and knees - receiving. Vitali groaned and Lane jerked next to him from his dream.

“Are you in pain?”

“No - was just dreaming.”

“Are you hungry?”

“I’m a bit hungry yeah.”

“Okay.” Lane got out of bed and left the bedroom. Vitali rolled to lie on Lane’s spot, feeling his erection hard and heavy poking in his underwear as he soaked up the lingering warmth from his twin’s body.

“Wanna eat in bed?” Lane asked sticking his head inside the room. Vitali looked up from under the covers.

“I suppose I should try and get up at some point, so no.”

Lane smiled. “Great. Then we can eat together.” He returned to the kitchen and shortly after Vitali joined him, after washing his hands in the bathroom from his hurried masturbation.

“What was my name?”

Lane stirred a bit in the saucepan on the stove and then he looked at Vitali and shrugged. “Lane actually.”

“What do you mean?” Vitali smiled in mild confusion.

“Well. Dad’s name is Lane. You were the first born, so you were named Lane Jr. When you were taken away, I was named Lane instead a week after your kidnapping.”

“Okay - I can see the point in that, so what was your original name?” Vitali asked, curiously.

An old feeling of embarrassment Lane knew well awoke inside him. The kind where you have to justify a parent’s decision even though you weren’t really asked to. He’d been asked a few times in his life and he never liked to answer that question but for Vitali he knew he had to. Finally, he said, “Nothing. I never got my own name.” 

Vitali didn’t know what to respond to that. Well, his _adoptive_ father’s name sure wasn’t Vitali. It was Yuri. Yuri Orlov. And Vitali’s original name was... well. Nothing. It seemed like that neither of them really got the name Lane. “I’m so not okay with that, Lane. I can’t believe you never got your own name!” he said, accusingly.

“Don’t worry about it. Maybe I did. I just never thought to ask, honestly.”

“Well you should,” Vitali said determined.

“It’s okay, Vitali. It doesn’t mat... ”

“It does!”

“No... ”

“Maybe I want it... Maybe I want that name,” Vitali almost shouted.

Lane looked at him without saying a word. At last, he understood that it was Vitali’s first step to retrieve his lost identity. Picking up his phone, Lane speed dialled his father.

“Hi. It’s me, dad... Uhm... I just had a thought, so bare with me,” Lane grinned uncomfortably, “At the hospital when I was born, did you have a name for me before you decided to name me Lane?” Paying attention to the silence in the receiver, Lane honestly had no idea what his father would respond.

“Why?” Dr. Dixon finally replied.

“Uh... I need to know.”

“Your mom probably had... ”

“Please... she must have told you at some point. You must have discussed it.”

Dr. Dixon sighed and finally he said, “Edward. After granddad.”

Lane smiled suddenly. “Really?”

“Really, son. It’s a tricky part to juggle with names when you have two sons at the same time. And then... well... ”

“Thanks. I’ll just dash off again. Have a nice weekend.”

“Just like that, Lane? What’s going on?”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Lane felt his father’s talent to listen to the things between the lines was about to sink its hook in him, but this was not the time or place.

“Another time dad, I have company... ”

“I see... ” there was a certain tone to his father’s voice that Lane didn’t like so he quickly said bye and disconnected.

Vitali was handling the stove as Lane talked. “Was that him?”

“Yeah. That was dad,” Lane replied.

“Where does he live?”

“1334, West Ogden Avenue.”

“Fancy neighbourhood,” Vitali said. Then he looked out of the window for a little while before he cocked his head a little. “And your mom?”

“She died a few years ago. Dad never remarried.”

“Died?” Vitali let go of the ladle. “I’d better go. I have things to consider.” He looked at Lane and stepped closer. Awkwardly, the twins hugged.

“What did he say?”

“Edward. After my grandfather Dixon.”

Vitali smiled. “My ‘grandfather’s’ name was Afanazy Orlov,” he said as an afterthought. “Not that I’ve ever seen him other than on a photo. He looked ancient. Whatever... ‘s not him anyway.” They looked at each other a few moments. “Anything I need to know about the concussion?”

“Yeah... don’t read anything or watch TV, and don’t operate things like a computer for a week or so. Just give your brain time to relax and recover,” Lane quickly advised.

They let go. Lane grabbed his brother’s face. “Don’t be a stranger. Here... ” he picked up a piece of paper, “It’s my number and work number, too. And keep the rest of the pills.”

After Vitali had put the bottle and information in his pocket, he suddenly kissed Lane soundly on the lips. 

Startled Lane drew back, so Vitali had to explain right away. “Sorry. It’s... very normal for Russian family members or close friends to kiss on the lips. Believe me - it’s very platonic,” he ensured.

“Wow... ” Lane smiled, but reached out right away, and they hugged firmer this time. “Urhhhh... ” Lane groaned. “Please don’t stay away, you hear?”

“I’m in your life now, be sure of it,” Vitali replied. “Got some heavy stuff to sort out. Depending on how they take it, it might be sooner.”

“Be gentle with them. They probably don’t know.”

“Oh they know. They know all right. I’m the only one who didn’t. Later, Lane!” Vitali said, and pulled out of his twin’s arms.

..:: ¤ ::..

Since Sergei had taken the car, Vitali called a cab from the street and, soon, he was back in the restaurant.

“Vitya!” His mother got up and hurried to kiss him. “How are you? Dear god! Look at you! Are you hurt?” 

She fussed over him so endearingly that Vitali’s anger almost vanished. No doubt, the mixed feelings seeing her were showing on his face. The child inside Vitali, who was still loyal to his kin no matter how shitty he was brought up, fought bravely against the overwhelming disgust the adult Vitali at the same time felt toward them. The same people who had robbed him of his rightful heritage. How could he ever forgive them for that? He knew that they loved him, and as his eyes found his father’s, he saw the intense concern for his well-being there. The loyal child lost the fight, because Vitali found himself shockingly indifferent. The few days spent at Lane’s place now seemed like years had gone by, and looking at his folks, people he still loved somewhere, Vitali more than ever felt he had absolutely nothing in common with them. 

_You’re all fake. I never belonged here and now I know why,_ he tried to convince the loyal child within who wept in despair. 

Getting up, Yuri Orlov approached his wife and son. He touched Vitali’s forehead. “You look pained. I see you’ve had some stitch work? Were you in the hospital all the time? Sergei said you had a car accident.”

Vitali turned his face away from all the questions and reached for his pocket. His smokes were not there; he must have left them in the car then. He needed a smoke badly. “Did you get your stuff?”

“Yes,” his father nodded, satisfied that Vitali was fine.

Shrugging Vitali said, “Yeah, I was in a car accident. The... other guy was a doctor, so... um... I was brought to the hospital right away.” _I can’t tell them!_ A sudden gut feeling made him avoid mentioning Lane’s name after all, and quickly alter the truth.

“That was a very lucky thing. What’s his name? Sergei couldn’t remember it. We would like to thank him,” Yuri asked with a determined expression in his face.

Slowly, Vitali turned to look at him. _Sergei couldn’t remember it._ Swallowing, he said, “I can’t really remember, either. I had a concussion.”

“Well, you’re safe. That’s the most important thing,” Yuri Orlov said.

“Sure.” Vitali faked his calm, although his hands were shaking now. It was dangerous to bluff his father, because Vitali had _not_ been in the hospital. If his father investigated his story, he’d find out that Vitali had lied. He realised that he had no idea what Lane had told Sergei on the phone, but so far Vitali’s explanation was safe. More than ever was he grateful that he caught himself before mentioning Lane. His father never forgot names and would have recognised Lane’s - but probably more like the father’s. Not the son: Vitali’s twin. A shock came over Vitali when he considered the possibility. That maybe the name his father would have recognised was Vitali’s! Because, Lane Dixon, had been his name when he was kidnapped. The name might even have been tagged to his foot when he was stolen. 

“You seem a little pale, Vitya, but did you really have to stay overnight at the hospital?” Yuri Orlov asked, not able to hide an annoyed frown in his forehead.

“Obviously!” Vitali dismissed his father feeling his anger rebuild. Now he knew he didn’t have to fear anything. It was so typical. They’d been a hand shorter at the restaurant yesterday. That’s what it was all about. That’s what it always had been about: Making money for the family. If he was fine, he could work again today. Why not right away? That Vitali just told his father that he’d suffered a concussion was already forgotten.

Sergei came to stand in the door and listened to the conversation. When the cook as usual ran his eyes over Vitali’s frame, it reminded Vitali of the fact that Colin turned him on in ways he’d never felt lust before. He would need a few weeks to figure out what he wanted to do with all the new information of his real identity. He wanted to keep seeing Lane but also hoped to run into Colin, so he needed space to think how to work out that detail. 

“I’m going for a haircut,” Vital suddenly said. 

“Oh?” His mother looked at her husband who shrugged. 

“You do that. Your hair is awfully long, but hurry back,” his father said.

Vitali just stared at him like he was a complete stranger for a long moment before he left the restaurant. He didn’t care what his father thought about the length of his hair. That wasn’t why he wanted it cut. 

When Vitali returned home, he had a haircut exactly like Lane’s. Studying his stubbly chin in the mirror in his room later, he calculated that in two weeks, he’d have a fuller beard matching his brother’s. There would be no way Colin would be able to tell them apart. Vitali would make sure the stitches in his forehead were taken out by then. Running his palms down the front of his naked body, Vitali grabbed his cock and jerked off watching himself in the mirror. His teeth glinted in the fading light of the sunset. Cuming on the reflecting surface, he gasped Colin’s name. Then his stomach rumbled, and Vitali remembered that he hadn’t eaten all day. Well, there was always food to be had in the restaurant.

..:: ¤ ::..

Standing in front of the head nurse in the ER, Lane exchanged a few words to add to a patient’s journal. Colin came by and they shared an intense look. Again, they kept missing each other due to their shifts and the thought of never getting the opportunity to have sex was grating on them. However, this weekend, they would finally get another chance and they had promised each other to stay in bed and order take out dinner for each meal.

They were both so horny by now they were close to doing it in the men’s room, and that was the last place they wanted Lane to lose his virginity in.

Vitali had come by several times during the last few weeks and Lane grinned seeing how his twin transformed himself into looking like him. A few days ago, he removed Vitali’s stitches. Luckily, it seemed like Vitali had healed successfully from his concussion. Lane felt he was getting to know him better, his background, and complicated, loveless childhood, and still he understood Vitali’s need for discretion regarding his parents’ crimes. According to Vitali, his birth certificate must have been falsified since Mr. and Mrs. Orlov were entered as his biological parents. Nothing indicated that Vitali had ever been adopted. It was difficult to pretend now that he knew. 

The anger was still lurking, and Lane felt it rise a few times inside himself, but they had each other to talk to and it helped. Lane was just so unbelievably grateful that he had his brother back. Not being able to tell his father pained him though, and that his mother never would know, even more so, but he would inform him in due time. First, the brothers wanted to know each other.

Colin came and touched Lane’s shoulder as he sat on the edge of the desk.

“Don’t you have a stiffy to carry?” a loudmouthed nurse asked. It was the standard remark to Colin because he seemed to have glue under his shoes whenever he passed the nurses’ station. Well - whenever he passed Dr. Dixon. It was no secret around the place anymore that Colin and Lane were having ‘an affair’ as it was romantically referred to in gossip. 

Lane thought it was an old-fashioned term. Colin was his boyfriend - not an affair. He wasn’t cheating on anyone. He wasn’t even having sex. Period. Sighing he found Colin’s eyes on him and he smiled tiredly. _Soon,_ he said and Colin smiled lovingly, filling Lane’s body with sweet arousal and warmth. Thank god for loose fitting scrubs. 

“Get a room,” the nurse said and Lane turned abruptly sending daggers her way, making her realise to mind her own business. She just ‘tutted’ at him as if he was being touchy. Then he got up and Colin followed immediately. 

Lane almost slammed one of Colin’s arms up in one of the depots rooms for bed linen. “We are gonna have so much sex this weekend that neither of us will be able to walk or see straight!”

Colin laughed and kissed him hungrily, pressing his hand against Lane’s crotch, squeezing his cock firmly. “Can’t wait to get some of this sweet thing.”

“Yes... ” Lane hissed into his mouth. “God I’m so turned on,” he laughed, “Better tell Vitali to stay away.”

“He’s been around again?”

“Yeah. He came yesterday. Was great. But not this weekend.”

“Good. Can’t shock the poor kid if he witnesses the two of us fucking like rabbits.”

“God yes - I mean... god no, I mean... yes,” Lane moaned in a sexy whisper against Colin’s ear as the man slid down on his knees and pulled out his hard on. His hot mouth fit around Lane’s cock like a glove.

Colin sucked him hard and efficient. Chances were someone would enter anytime soon, and he thought it was hotter that way. Apparently, Lane liked his little kinky blowjob, too, because his body stiffened every time someone went past the door in the hall.

Soon, Lane came biting his lower lip and hit the wooden slab behind him with the back of his skull. Watching Colin swallow his cum, he smiled and squatted letting his cock fall out of his lover’s mouth in the process. He kissed him as he quickly tucked himself away. It was pretty wild. A few weeks ago, Lane wouldn’t even have entertained the thought of kissing another man. Now he was swapping his own cum from Colin’s mouth. So much for working in a supposedly sterile environment.

Turning his face, Colin burped a little, and then apologized. “No offence. You’re delicious.”

“Thanks... was great. Unexpected. Loved it.” Standing up again, Lane smiled. “Now our breaths smell of sex. That’s really gonna impress people when I do my rounds.”

“Yeah. Everybody can tell what we just did.” Colin winked, and put his nose in Lane’s crotch and took a deep breath, inhaling Lane’s musky scent. “Seeex... ” he purred. “I want more sex, and I want more cock in my mouth. I’ll call you later when I get home. We’re gonna have the dirtiest phone sex ever.” He got up, too, and opened the door.

“I might be operating, sweetheart,” Lane teased him.

“Be creative, sugar lips. I didn’t cum. I’m desperate!” Colin laughed ignoring an old couple in the hall who narrowed their eyes trying to figure out if they heard what they thought they’d just heard. 

Lane smoothed his hair and tried to look dignified as he went past them. Colin turned and went backwards a few paces. Then he found his vacant bed and proceeded to push it toward the elevator. Lane stood a few seconds and then he turned and went the other way. As usual, when Colin did call him, he was covered in blood up to his elbows in a difficult operation on a traffic victim. Another opportunity lost but they already knew that.

..:: ¤ ::..

Friday Vitali did come by and Lane was profusely sorry to tell him he was having Colin over shortly. But then the phone rang and a colleague asked Lane if he could cover for an operation. The attending doctor suddenly had to leave and only Lane was capable of doing the operation. Lane let his hand drop a few feet and just stared at the phone resting in his hand. Slowly his eyes met Vitali’s. This was fucking unbelievable, but of course, he couldn’t stand by and not help save a child.

He pressed the phone to his ear again. “Just this one operation. It’s my weekend off. And I’ll... ”

“Absolutely. Just one operation but fucking hurry, Lane.” His colleague disconnected the line. Lane shut his phone and hoped to be back before Colin came. Hurriedly, he wrote a note to Colin and stopped a few seconds staring at his twin who still stood reclined against the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in his hands.

“Just... shut the door after you. See you later, Vitali.”

“Sure,” Vitali replied calmly. Lane was out of his apartment less than a minute after.

Putting the mug away, Vitali picked up the note. Slowly, he crumbled it and dropped it in the bin. Then he went to his brother’s bedroom and opened his clothes closet. He picked something Lane wore during the weekend when they met: pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt. Startled he heard the doorbell, and smiling excitedly, he went to look into the mirror. He looked like Lane. Fluffing the hair in his forehead, he covered the scar. It would have to do. When he opened the door, he sucked in breath. Colin looked at him with such hunger he could barely speak. His mind was in instant chaos. /I’m not ready! / But his cock was furiously disagreeing.

“Colin... ” he managed to mumble before his mouth was captured. Colin directed him to the bedroom right away.

“Remember what you said?” Colin growled playfully against his tingling lips.

“Uhu... ” Vitali groaned back, as Colin thrust his tongue into his mouth.

“Mmm... ” Colin moaned. “You taste different. I like that. Christ, are we gonna fuck or are we gonna fuck, huh?” he grinned excitedly.

“Huh?” Vitali moaned and clumsily put his hands on Colin’s chest. 

“We’re sooo gonna fuck, baby,” Colin said in a soft seducing voice, and then he attacked Vitali’s throat, sucking loudly and moaning as he pushed Vitali on the bed. “You have a little mole there,” Colin grinned. “I never noticed.”

Vitali tensed under him. He had more moles on his chest and Colin was tugging the hem of his t-shirt already. He was not sure this was such a good idea any more. He hadn’t thought about the small details Colin knew that would separate him from Lane. “Colin... I... ” His arousal was falling quickly.

“You what?” 

Colin was trying to ease a hand down Vitali’s pyjamas, so he had to grab it. “Uhhh... ” he gasped, his stress level sky-high by now.

“Don’t wanna waste time, baby. I trust Vitali isn’t coming over, right?”

“Colin... ” Vitali tried to cut through the man’s overwhelming lovemaking.

“Lane... ” Colin panted in his ear, making Vitali so dizzy. 

“God Lane, I need you,” Colin rasped sexily and kissed his lips hard a few seconds. Then in a quick motion, he pushed up Vitali’s shirt. He lowered his greedy mouth to his stomach, and pressed it against Vitali’s warm skin. Colin was about to lick when his brain informed him that it had noticed something interesting: A faded scar from an appendix operation.

Lane didn’t have a scar. 

Slowly, he retreated and as their eyes met, he realised it wasn’t Lane who lay panting under him. It was Vitali.

..:: ¤ ::..

Huge blue, and utterly nervous eyes met his and Colin pulled away some more. Shocked he blurted out, “I’m so fucking sorry.”

Before Vitali could respond, the door opened and Lane stepped in. The sight that greeted him made him drop his bag with a loud thump. Nobody said anything as they all gauged the situation.

“What is going on and why are you still here, Vitali?” Lane asked in a low calm voice that Colin had never heard him use before. 

“I thought he was you... ” Colin began.

“I wasn’t asking you, Colin,” Lane interrupted as he kicked off his shoes. He stared at his twin who was still lying on the bed with that deer-in-the-light expression in his eyes.

Colin was unbelievably grateful they were still dressed. It would have been more difficult to explain had he and Vitali been naked. Getting out of bed, he stood looking from one twin to the other. Now that he had the both of them at the same time, he thought it was incredible he could have mistaken Vitali for Lane. They looked like each other but Lane was Lane. No doubt about that... 

“Where were you?” Colin asked, suddenly aware that Lane was clad in scrubs and had been out since Vitali was in the apartment instead.

“I was called to the hospital. There was an emergency, but the patient died before I managed to get there. So I came home early. I didn’t want to waste time changing clothes. Was a wise decision now, I can tell.”

“Thank god... ” Colin whispered. Had he continued his sexual advances at Vitali, he could have ended raping him. Thinking back, he had to admit that at no point had Lane’s twin encouraged him to do anything. Colin had just assumed he got the right guy and practically dragged the man to the bedroom and... He looked at Vitali who basically looked sick. “I’m, so sorry man. I thought you were Lane,” he tried to tell him. “You look exactly like him.”

Vitali just nodded. _As if I didn’t already know._

“Why are you still here?” Lane asked again, as he went to sit on the bed, and studied the display: Vitali wore Lane’s clothes. Not his own. 

“I didn’t feel so well after you left. I thought it was okay to sleep in your guestroom, but then Colin came and... ”

Lane closed his eyes. Another chance of sex ruined. The fucking irony wasn’t wasted on him. Colin could have fucked Vitali instead of him if he hadn’t come home. Lane got up and looked at Colin. “I’m breaking up with you. This is ridiculous. I think about having sex with you twenty-four hours a day, but obviously it’s never gonna happen. I don’t think I wanna put myself through this anymore... ” Continuing his angry rant, Lane went out of the bedroom and made sure to slam the door.

“Lane? Lane!” Colin went after him.

Still a little shook up, Vitali sat back on the bed. He narrowed his eyes and crawled out of bed as he pulled his t-shirt down. Then he went to the living room and saw that Lane and Colin were kissing hard. He felt sick to his stomach. He had wanted that so intensely, but he was afraid. He had no idea of what, but even though he wanted what Lane had so badly he was scared of getting it. 

Lane let go of Colin’s lips. Tiredly, he looked at his twin. “Would you please go home?”

Vitali approached them and put his hand on Lane’s shoulder. “You’ve never had sex?” he asked.

Lane looked at Colin who responded by putting his lips to the hollow of his throat. “No. Not with Colin. We’ve not had the opportunity yet. Then you happened. Not that that had anything to do with it... ”

“Can I watch?” Vitali asked.

Lane’s eyes narrowed in disbelief, but Colin actually snorted.

“What?” Lane asked sharply.

Colin shook his head. “Nothing! Absolutely nothing,” he chuckled. 

Lane rolled his eyes and looked pointedly at his twin. “No! I don’t know what kind of intimacy level you work on, Vitali. But this is my private life. As in no spectators.” He’d suddenly remembered the kissing on the mouth, which he hadn’t gotten used to yet, but accepted it was part of Vitali’s cultural upbringing. They kissed on the mouth each time they’d parted.

Looking into Vitali’s eyes he swallowed. Vitali wasn’t looking like some horny guy who wanted to get off from spying on others having sex. He exuded something else, vulnerability, and he let go of Colin and concentrated on Vitali.

“What’s the matter? What is this really? I’m not buying you got sick, Vitali, and you put on my clothes!”

“I... I wanted to go to sleep and borrowed these... ”

“Tell me. Don’t lie to me.”

Vitali wiped his bearded chin with a trembling hand and looked down. Finally, the embarrassing words came out. “I-I think I’m gay. I’m not very good with women. I was never good with girls. I tend to piss them off even if I don’t mean to... a-and... ” His voice broke a little from the nervous adrenaline attack coursing through his body. “I can’t satisfy anybody in bed. Them, myself... there!” He lifted his arms in defeat. “I’ve said it. I’m a lousy lay.” He stared intensely at Lane and Colin who were speechless by this confession. “But when I saw you with Colin. Kissing him. Being a man about it to admit you’re gay. I wanted Colin, too. I wanted to be you... ” He knew he couldn’t get more pathetic even if he tried. 

“Crap... ” Colin mumbled and raked his fingers through his hair.

“Vitali?” Lane called out to him. His brother stopped and put his arms around his body, visibly slumping. “I’m sure you thought it was a good idea when you planned this, but I’m glad you realised you couldn’t go through with it.”

Vitali snorted humorously. “I wasn’t exactly thinking. I was driven by passion. I’m a loser, Lane. You don’t really want to socialize with me just because we happen to be twins.”

“Fuck off, Vitali! Don’t you dare say that!” Lane surprised everybody including himself by that harsh outburst.

Vitali let his arms hang down. “I’m going now,” he said and turned walking away.

“No damnit! FUCK!” Lane went to him. “You can watch. Okay? I’ll let you watch.”

Vitali spun to stare at him. “I didn’t really mean that, Lane. I was... ”

“Vitali, I have never had sex with Colin. Lord knows I’ve been patient, but if you walk out that door, do you think I’ll be able to concentrate on having a great time with my boyfriend and not think about where you’re heading instead?”

Surprised, Vitali looked away, but then he shook his head and darted a few looks at Colin and his brother. “No. I guess you wouldn’t,” he finally responded.

“It will take another few weeks before Colin and I have the same weekend off, and by then I’ll have gone crazy. I’m so sexually frustrated I could kill you.” Closing his eyes, he quickly added, “I didn’t mean it literally, Vitali.” He laughed a little shakily at what he was saying.

Vitali snickered softly. “Forgive me, virgin boy?”

Lane punched his shoulder. “Yeah, like I have a choice. But you’ll have to deal with your miserable sex life some other way.”

They both laughed more than relieved that the drama was over and embraced each other hard. Letting go, they gazed at each other and Lane was the one to initiate the brotherly kiss. 

Colin smirked. Even though it was a platonic kiss, it provided really nice images to feed his imagination.

“I’ll go to bed now. Have fun,” Vitali couldn’t help himself to add. His face was serious as he left the room. He could have risked losing his brother’s trust and love just as fast as he’d gained it over a fuck, if Lane hadn’t been so generous and sensible.

Colin didn’t even wait for Vitali to disappear, and drew Lane into his arms and they both sighed. 

“Finally alone,” Lane whispered with a little grin.

Colin ran his hand down his back, and Lane moaned softly, lifting his chin, and found Colin’s mouth on his. Closing his eyes, he moaned some more and let go of his lover’s lips with a soft wet kissing sound. “Let’s go to the bedroom, shall we?” he suggested.

Smiling, Colin took his hand, and led the way.

Standing in front of Colin who sat on the bed, Lane began to undress. His lover matched him article for article until Colin was naked, waiting for Lane to remove the last bit of scrubs. 

After taking off his glasses and put them on the night stand, Colin pulled Lane flush against his mouth, and immediately began to kiss his exposed stomach. 

Lane moved subtly and closed his eyes, feeling how his entire body responded. “Good thing you’ve done this before. I really look forward to this.” 

“I can tell. Hah! Even Vitali could tell, and I’ll make it so good for you, Lane,” Colin grinned looking up at Lane’s face that radiated pleasure. “Remember the other day at work? Against the door?”

“Yeah. Every second. You said you wanted more cock in your mouth. Been telling me ever since. At every opportunity,” Lane responded.

“I think I should do something about that,” Colin said, thinking that an orgasm would relax Lane. His stomach felt tense against his lips no matter how much Lane wanted this - the doctor was nervous. Letting his mouth slide lower, Colin engulfed Lane’s semi hard cock in his mouth; it grew more solid when he wrapped his fingers around the root and began sucking firmer. 

Lane looked down at Colin and saw his nose poke him every time he sought close for a deep suction. He laughed softly, and their eyes met. “Feels good,” Lane said, and stroked Colin’s hair. “You look good from here. Sucking cock should be your day job." Colin laughed at him before he took him deep once more. Lane groaned. “Ohhh... You look amazing,” he said, the stimulation overwhelming. “Maybe I should lie down, Colin? I think I’m gonna knock you over in a second.”

Colin withdrew. “I’m that good?” he laughed.

“Well, I wasn’t planning on figuring that out if we can avoid it!” Lane replied flicking Colin’s chin, teasingly.

“Okay, on the bed, but you better fucking hurry,” Colin said. He was stiffening rapidly himself, and was not in the mood for unnecessary interruptions.

Lane crawled on the bed and, to Colin’s surprise; he was pushed on his back. Then Lane moved over him on all fours, looking so hot and sexy as his groin hovered above Colin’s face. With a big smile, Colin understood what his lover had in mind. Opening his mouth, he grinned when Lane grabbed his cock and painted Colin’s lips with precum. Sticking out his tongue, Colin caught a few drops, and Lane moaned and jerked a little when his cock head made contact with the hot organ.

“Jerk yourself off. I wanna watch you,” Colin asked.

“Can’t I just... fuck your mouth?” Lane suggested and licked his lower lip. 

Colin shook his head. “Nah... I want a show. I’ll help and hold it for you. Grope your balls, tease your hot hole... but _you_ rub that juicy dick for me.” His voice lowered a little and the sound made Lane’s cock twitch. They both grinned. 

Lane grabbed his cock and used it to whack Colin on the cheek. Then he did it again, the sensation erotic and sending vibrations to his groin. “Okay. Get to work then.” He sat down on Colin’s chest and began stroking himself, watching the effect of it by judging the dirty expression on his lover’s face. Immediately, Colin’s hands went behind Lane and pulled the little doctor a bit forward. Holding on to the tight, small mounds, Colin massaged the flesh delightedly. Soon, he licked a finger and returned to explore Lane’s backside, sneaking the slick digit up the crease of his buttocks. Immediately, Lane stopped wanking and locked gaze with his lover. Colin said nothing but slowly entered Lane’s socket. Gradually, Lane closed his eyes. His exaggeratedly long lashes brushed the top of his cheeks, in a nervous bout of flutters. Colin watched him intensely, as he slid his finger in and out. They’d done it before when Colin blew him, so he knew that Lane liked it. Eying Lane’s thorough work with his dick, Colin smiled. His lover’s cock was rigid, dripping profusely, and the colour amazing. He was close to climax. 

“Look at me when you shoot,” he asked, making Lane lick his lips suggestively.

“Want me to aim somewhere in particular?”

“How about my mouth?” Colin requested.

“I’ll do just that. Fill your mouth with cum.”

“I want that,” Colin said reaching for a pink nipple, helping the stimulation along by pulling and rubbing it. Not long after, his face and chest were graced with ropes of cum. Lane tried to aim, but he hit anything but Colin’s mouth. 

As soon as Lane had recovered, Colin pounced on him, making Lane fall on his back. Kissing him hungrily, Colin grinned happily when Lane laughed. “Was it good?” Colin asked in between kisses. 

“Mmyeah. Kiss me again.” Lane sucked hard. “And could you move some more? I just love having my cum smeared all over me.” Colin laughed and rose on his arms looking down at them. They looked a mess.

“Doesn’t fucking matter, Lane. Gods look at that dick.” Lane’s cock was still twitching, still sensitive. Colin smirked. Lane looked so relaxed and willing. Colin dipped his middle finger in the juices and slowly Lane bent his knees until his feet were flat on the bed. Little by little, Colin pushed his finger inside.

Lane looked a little funny in the face, as he put his hands under his thighs, and drew up his legs. Colin had better access that way. “I know what it feels like when it’s done the clinical way, Colin, but this just feels so good when you do it.” 

“What is it?” Colin asked, making his finger sink in all the way repeatedly, playing with the nerve endings in Lane’s sphincter.

“I like it. I’ve jerked off with my fingers in my ass so many times, that when Vitali almost ruined this night... I... ”

“But he didn’t. He’s desperate, too. Forget about it and concentrate on this.” Colin grinned. “Sexy lover. You were born to get cock in your ass. Good thing we found out in time, huh? You know the size of my dick, so what’s with all the drama, now that you’re getting so much cock you can’t walk tomorrow? What will Vitali say? Hmm?” 

They laughed and Lane relaxed further. Colin slipped in another finger.

“Ooooh... ” Lane moaned wanton, and began to try lifting his hips. “Colin... ” His eyes had a new light in them and Colin stopped. Lane had a request just on the tip of his tongue, but he wasn’t voicing it.

“What is it you want, Lane?” Colin asked; his own arousal so hard and ready.

“Just... do it... slowly.”

“You sure?”

Lane nodded. “Yes I’m sure. I’m so sensitive I could cum again just from having air blown against my cock head.” Lane let go of his legs and instead wrapped them loosely around Colin. 

“All right, I’m going inside you now,” Colin said, as he began to press his cock against Lane’s entrance.

None of them said anything as Colin inched his way inside very slowly. Lane had his eyes tightly closed. Colin watched his face more than his own handy work. Soon, Lane hissed a little.

“Does it hurt?” Colin asked right away.

Lane shook a little. “Yeees... it’s a good hurt. Gods... ” Swallowing, Lane looked at Colin to let him see he truly wanted and liked this; from the sweet, little pain as the stretching walls opened up, receiving something so big and hard, and stimulating everything on their way to completion. Lane arched his neck in pleasure when Colin scraped his hard prostate gland. 

“Mmmm... ” Colin murmured in his ear. “My dick points slightly to the left, your sexy spot is slightly to the right... What does that make?”

“A p-perfect... match,” Lane gasped smiling in Colin’s ear. “Oooh... Fuck me s-slowly.”

Colin grasped his face in his hands and looked at the beauty of his lover’s excitement. He stroked the shiny beard and kissed the smooth brow. “You’re so sexy, Lane. So fucking sexy.” Kissing Lane’s lips, Colin began to move a little faster but still paid attention if he tensed in pain. But his lover almost melted, so Colin increased the tempo and was rewarded with a loud passionate cry as Lane tensed all right, but in shivers of pleasure.

“Ready for one more?” Colin asked, happily. They were having sex! And it was the best ‘first time’, he’d ever participated in. Sex with someone you’re in love with was a powerful aphrodisiac. 

Lane just nodded. He may not be able to ejaculate so soon, but his second orgasm was on an unstoppable mission and he just hung on to Colin, meeting his thrusts enthusiastically.

“Oww yes... ” Colin squeezed his eyes shut and boosted the tempo when he felt Lane’s rectum begin to contract. Panting into each other’s faces, the virgin vice surrounding Colin’s cock tightened, and the fact he’d even lasted that long came as an astounding surprise along with his blissful hard release. 

Lane groaned and his muscles jerked indicating that his own climax followed Colin’s.

“Uh!” He whimpered when Colin pulled out. They lay panting and sweating on their backs next to each other on the bed. Lane’s Adam’s apple bobbed when he grinned happily. “Wowwww... that was brilliant.” He searched after Colin’s hand and threaded his fingers with his. 

Colin smiled. “Yeah, it was. I’m buzzing all over.” They looked each other in the eyes for a while before they went to have a shower.

..:: ¤ ::..

For almost half an hour, Vitali just lay staring into space. He had overheard his brother’s first time with another guy, and he analyzed why he had been so selfish in trying to take Colin for himself even before Lane had tasted his man. He knew it was part of his fucked up background. He was so used to being disregarded and dumped, that he had forgotten to stop and remember that that didn’t work if he wanted to change his destiny. Lane was a giver. Lane was a fucking doctor. It was in his nature to give and he had been close to giving his first time with Colin to Vitali.

Vitali sat up. His brother and Colin had returned to the bedroom and were snickering to each other as they changed the sheets. Soon they were back in bed, kissing and declaring their love for each other. Vitali smiled a little. It was nice, actually. Getting up he found his own clothes and put them on. Quickly, he fetched his jacket. After checking an address in the notebook he kept in the inner pocket, he left Lane’s home to pay a visit to someone he’d never met before.

 

“Lane? What’s the matter? It’s the middle of the night?” Dr. Dixon noticed his son’s unusual appearance, and thought he looked rugged in a way. “Want to come inside?”

As soon as he closed the door behind them, his son rushed into his arms. “Lane!” Running his hand over his son’s hair, he wondered what was wrong. Lane never displayed emotions this way, so he hoped everything was fine. He had been puzzled by Lane’s request for his lost brother’s name a short while ago, but he hadn’t burdened him with questions about it, so he gathered the time had come now. However, it sure had triggered a lot of concern on his own behalf.

He tried to extricate himself, but Lane only clung harder. “Fine. Let’s stay a while.” 

Some time passed and, finally, Lane began to relax in his arms. “You lost weight, son,” Dr. Dixon said non-accusingly. Finally, his child lifted his face and let his father look in it.

..:: ¤ ::..

Gradually, Dr. Dixon noticed the small scar on his son’s brow. The young man’s long, black eyelashes fluttered nervously and it seemed like he fought to keep eye contact. “Have you finally come to tell me what’s been bothering you?”

“You know?” the answer came prompt in a whisper, his eyes filming over and becoming bright.

“Well, I was hoping you would tell me, Lane.”

The cerulean blue eyes closed a few seconds and then reopened. “I’m not Lane.”

Dr. Dixon watched as tears escaped the rim of his son’s eyes, and the hairs on the back of his neck rose. He’d felt it the moment he saw the young man who - even though he looked like the exact image of Lane - still had something about his facial structure that was not quite right. “No. I guess you’re not.”

How he even managed to stay on his feet, coming to the only logical conclusion about who the young man was, he had no idea; but as Dr. Dixon once more embraced his son, he knew he had to bring them to a more comfortable setting. The hall way was not the right place for this overwhelming reunion.

“Let’s go to the library, son.” Feeling his child still clinging to him, Dr. Dixon took them to the leather sofa. Sitting down, he took the young man’s hands in his. Nervous patience controlled his body as he waited for him to begin his story.

Slowly, the weeping stilled and Dr. Dixon asked, “Who are you?”

“I’m not Lane.”

“I know. You don’t even look like him, and I would know.”

“You’re my father,” the young look-a-like said, shrugging with fresh tears making his face wet.

“Tell me what I want to hear,” the father said, imploringly.

“I’m your other son. I’m Lane’s twin brother. My name is Vitali Orlov.”

“Orlov?” Dr. Dixon smiled a little. “I remember that name somehow.” But the connection didn’t come to him right away. He was still in the middle of the shock of having his lost son sitting next to him. “Your speech pattern is different.”

“I was brought up by Ukrainian parents. Not much refined about our language I’m afraid.”

“I like it - that I can tell the difference and hear your voice, Vitali.”

Vitali nodded and looked at his father’s hands in his. He shuddered a little. Crying had been liberating, but now he needed not to be touched so he slid his hands away and put them in his lap. “Dr. Dixon... I was kidnapped from you by my family. I’m sure of it.”

Dr. Dixon stared at him. “You sure?”

“Yes! Ever since I met Lane... we had an accident with our cars and he took care of me, that’s how we met... Well, my family is not afraid of corruption, so I didn’t tell them anything about what I’ve discovered to protect you. From them. It’s too dangerous to mention your names.”

“Okay... I understand,” the doctor replied. He looked as if his thoughts were far away in the way he gazed at Vitali. The man had begun to remember the name himself. “Yuri Orlov.”

Vitali narrowed his eyes. “That’s my father’s name... ”

“His wife was in labour next to my wife at the hospital. I remember it clearly because it seemed so cruel how destiny worked in the same room. My wife had twins... and Mrs. Orlov had a still born son.” 

“What!??” Vitali exclaimed. “But... That’s the most... ” Fisting his hands, he looked like he was going to get sick. “They took me away. You have no idea how I’ve connected with Lane as siblings since we met. Jesus fucking Christ... Their son dies and they steal _me!_ ”

“In a way I think I did have an idea. I just didn’t know how to read the signs when Lane wanted to know what my wife and I had named you.” Dr. Dixon was wiping his eyes. It was surreal how they sat there and did not particularly feel like strangers. Vitali had embraced him in every aspect. 

“Well, I’m at the point where I feel completely estranged from my family. I need to spend time with you. I hope you’re okay with that?” Vitali looked questioningly at the doctor who nodded. “I’m so fucking angry I could explode. They stole me like some lowly shoplifters. Like I was a fucking doll on sale and robbed me of... EVERTHING! I’ve had a crap upbringing. I’ve had the crappiest, fucking... so pissing, fucking... ” Vitali stopped babbling and let out a horrible scream of immense pain, and Dr. Dixon could do nothing but hold his trembling son as more agonized cries escaped him.

A couple of hours passed as they kept sitting holding each other in a death grip, and Vitali let go of all the frustrations he had built up inside since coming to know who he really was. Suddenly, Vitali’s pocket vibrated. His phone was ringing and he knew who it was; it had to be Lane who had discovered that Vitali had left.

Puffy eyed, Vitali opened his phone and responded, “Yeah... ” Looking at the doctor, he quietly said, “I’m with dad... yeah. He’s definitely my dad.” Vitali looked at his father and the look he received pressed more tears from his eyes. “Can you believe we’ve spent three fucking hours just... crying and talking?”

“Bonding... ” Dr. Dixon suggested.

“You’re okay? Colin and everything?” Vitali asked smirking amidst the emotional turmoil he was in. “Well, I thought I wouldn’t disturb you... the occasion and all taken into consideration.” Vitali grinned at Lane’s outburst although it was pretence. Lane sounded very happy at the prospect of Vitali having met their father.

“Can I talk to him?” Dr. Dixon asked, and Vitali nodded giving him the phone.

Clearing his voice, the doctor greeted his other son, “Hello Lane.”

“Dad... ”

“How could you not tell me about Vitali?”

“Dad... I had a lot to deal with... Of course, I meant to tell you right away, but... we needed time, and I had to figure out if Vitali wanted us. I didn’t want to scare him away with ‘meting all the family’ when I’d just found him.”

Dr. Dixon had to smile at Lane’s logic. The kid was right. “I agree. You did the right thing, Lane.” Looking at Vitali he quickly added, “Your brother and I have had an amazing night. I think he’s ready to go to bed. And so am I. We’ll talk some more in the morning. Maybe you can join us for breakfast?”

“Um... No. Not tomorrow morning, maybe later. Why don’t we have brunch? Colin’s here, too, so I’ll bring him along.”

“Of course. It’s a happy occasion. We should all join in this.”

“Good night, dad.”

“Good night, son.” Closing the lid to Vitali’s phone, Dr. Dixon returned the item to its owner. “Let me show you the guestroom, Vitali. It was supposed to be yours... back then, but don’t worry. It doesn’t look like a nursery anymore.”

Vitali smiled. He wouldn’t have minded.

..:: ¤ ::..

The next morning, Colin awoke with Lane’s face buried against his neck; it was a wonderful feeling to have him so close. To breathe his scent and knowing they were in bed, naked and... Lifting Lane’s face, Colin kissed his lips. “You’re so sleepy, cuddly warm, lover,” Colin grinned, licking and suckling the bearded face next to his.

“Urgh... ” Lane pushed him away. “Do you mind? I was sleeping!”

Colin laughed and turned on his back, pulling Lane with him. Grabbing Lane’s little shapely ass, Colin chuckled when his lover reflexively pushed his upper body up on stretched arms, their crotches now aligned as Lane straddled him. Colin’s tight grip made it possible for him to pull Lane’s perineum back and forth on his growing erection. Surprised, Lane shivered staring into Colin’s face below his.

“I’m not really awake, Colin!” he mumbled as he leaned more forward to trap his own cock between them. Colin moaned, appreciatively.

“Who did you talk to in the middle of the night? I heard you, you know.”

“Vitali... and my dad.”

“Vitali?”

“He went to visit dad... in the middle of the night,” Lane explained with closed eyes.

Colin grinned. It was a little absurd, but somehow understandable that Vitali would feel the need at this point, seeing how close he and Lane had become. Of course, he’d want the whole package. “Wanna top?”

“Aren’t I?” Lane asked.

“I meant for real,” Colin replied. “Haven’t felt something solid up here for a while.”

“... !!!” Lane opened his eyes and just stared at him incredulously, and then he chuckled. “I don’t really wanna know about what you _haven’t_ had up your ass for a while, Colin.”

“Yes, you do,” Colin smirked and let go of Lane so he could spread his legs for his lover.

“No, I don’t!” Lane laughed, punching Colin teasingly. Then he put his hands on his lover’s pecs.

“You do so... ” Colin continued, putting his hands on top of Lane’s.

“How old are you again? And why are we having this childish exchange?”

“Because it turns me on.” Colin smiled and leaned up closer to catch Lane’s lower lip.

“Obviously,” Lane purred, and then they didn’t say much for a while.

..:: ¤ ::..

Vitali slept late, and when his father knocked on the door to announce that he’d better get up because his brother would be here in thirty minutes, Vitali just replied softly, “Yes dad.” Then he smiled and hugged the blanket as he curled up some more, sighing contentedly. Now his face darkened because he had made a decision. Getting out of bed, he went to the bathroom and found a robe laid out for him.

It would be no problem to leave his old family behind and return to the Dixons. He couldn’t remember a childhood filled with joy or just his parents being available when _he_ needed them. Mostly he was ordered around and taken to aunts and uncles to baby-sit him when he was little, because his own parents were always busy in the restaurant. When he got older, he spent his afternoons in the kitchen doing his homework, bored out of his mind until they could go home late in the evening. Later on, he stayed with school friends whenever possible; anything to escape sitting around in the restaurant or alone in the apartment. Sometimes he hung out in the streets just filling time before he started working in the restaurant to make some money. The family expected it of him, but he hated every second and felt inadequate cooking wise, until Sergei took over and the business finally began to make a profit. His parents worked less with both Vitali and Sergei there, but by then Vitali didn’t really need them. They were just an old, bitter couple.

Vitali had dreamed of having parents who were so rich they didn’t have to work and they would be together every day in surroundings that were more joyful. He also wished he’d had siblings but that had not been the case. It had been a void inside him and now he knew it was because he’d missed Lane. He’d read about twins in the few weeks he’d known Lane. Somehow, even separated twins never failed to remember having had a roommate inside their mother’s womb. To Vitali it was a fascinating fact that even though he couldn’t remember seeing his twin, he’d never forgotten the feeling of being created with him. 

Today, after the brunch, Vitali would go back and gather what few belongings he wanted to keep, and then he’d leave the Orlovs for good.

Having dressed after a shower, Vitali went downstairs to greet his brother and Colin who had already arrived. He hugged his father again, then Lane, and lastly Colin. 

Dr. Dixon had already met Colin at a previous occasion, and found that Lane’s sudden change of sexual preferences was good for him. His son had always been insecure with girls. He assumed the reason was that Lane hadn’t known he was attracted to men before Colin came along. Seeing how his youngest son radiated with love for his boyfriend was a lovely sight that morning, but mostly he noticed how proud Lane was to have all his family members gathered under the same rooftop. The older man couldn’t have felt happier himself.

“Let’s go have some brunch,” Dr. Dixon said.

“I need to go back soon, though,” Vitali said with regret. 

Everyone nodded gravely, and the doctor wished he could help, but it was something Vitali had to do alone.

..:: ¤ ::..

“Vitali? Where are you going?” a female voice said.

Surprised, Vitali straightened his back from where he sat packing his backpack in his old room. Standing up he looked at his mother. “I need a little time off. I know it’s sudden, but I... have to.” Searching for words that wouldn’t indicate what exactly he intended to do was difficult. He hadn’t expected anyone to be home. “I’m going hiking in Colorado,” he finally answered. It wasn’t such a big lie; he’d hiked a lot there in the past always following the Ben Tyler Trail.

“Oh... But we need you here,” his mother exclaimed, but looked worried. 

“I’ll be back next Wednesday... more or less. I promise,” he added and smiled. The little grey-haired woman smiled back, and the indifference Vitali felt, knowing that he would hopefully never see her again, was probably a little shocking, but it didn’t register in his heart. He didn’t care. She was not his real mother but just a woman who participated in a crime even though she hadn’t the time to raise him properly anyway. Squatting again, Vitali placed the rest of his stuff in the backpack and got on his feet. “Give dad my love. I’ll be back soon.” Vitali kissed her cheek and left the place, avoiding more contact with her. He knew she’d go straight to his dad so he had to get away fast.

After withdrawing all his money cash, Vitali spent several hours in taxis, buses, and trains to make sure he wasn’t followed - just in case. He couldn’t risk anything, especially not if his mother hadn’t believed him or rather - if his father hadn’t believed his mother and had him followed. Carefully, he approached Dr. Dixon’s house around nine in the evening. Vitali stood in a carport close by and surveyed the area. There were no cars parked nearby. No one snooped around on foot either, so finally, Vitali dared to walk to the doorstep and, with the key given to him this morning, he let himself in. Sighing with a huge relief, he slid down the door as soon as it closed behind him. 

He’d made it.

“Is that you, Vitali?” Lane stepped down the stairs and went to sit on the floor next to his brother.

“You guys are still here? I need a shave,” Vitali said with a smile. Lane grinned back and grabbed his brother’s hand.

“Yeah. It’ll be easier on dad if he at least can tell us apart.”

“Oh, that’s easy, Lane. You’re the one with the hickeys,” Vitali smirked. 

Lane feigned indignation, but soon just shook his head. “You know, two months ago I wouldn’t even have entertained the thought of sleeping with a man. Now I have a boyfriend I love... well quite a lot.”

“I know. I heard you.” Vitali smiled.

Lane licked his lips and shrugged. “You can’t make me blush, brother.”

“I wasn’t trying to.”

“And a month ago I’d also never imagined getting my twin back. But I did. I feel so very blessed, Vitali.”

“I do, too, Lane. _I_ even got my father back.” Vitali swallowed and the brothers embraced hard. Getting on his feet, Vitali pulled Lane along and they headed for the staircase. “Colin’s asleep?”

“Yeah. He was tired.”

“I can’t blame him. I had to listen to you all night.”

“Had to? You left!”

“Duh!” Vitali grinned, succeeding in embarrassing Lane anyway.

Entering the bathroom, they both slipped off their shirts and went to stand in front of the large mirror. Scrutinizing his face and then Vitali’s, Lane said, “I don’t think we look like each other, come to think of it.”

“Nah - could be any pair of siblings,” Vitali agreed. Then he shook the shaving cream canister and produced a fluffy dollop of foam. Quickly, he smeared it all over the bearded parts in his face and turned to face Lane who had fetched the razor. 

Holding Vitali’s face, Lane began to move the instrument across his brother’s face in even, perfect motions. Gradually, the hairs were removed to reveal Vitali’s now hairless skin. Washing off the cream with lukewarm water, Lane smiled at him. Then he found some aftershave in their dad’s cupboard and applied that, too. “Looks good.” He leaned closer. “Smells good.”

Vitali turned and gazed into the mirror. He looked like his old self again and alarmingly less like Lane. “Want a shave, too?” he asked, hoping his twin would concur.

“No... ” Lane smiled. “That would make me look like you again, wouldn’t it?”’

Vitali nodded. “Yeah - I suppose it would. I hoped it would.”

“What now, Vitali?” Lane asked. He was also staring into the mirror again, washing his hands in his sink. 

Vitali was just grabbing the edge of the other one next to it. Then he let go and stood with his back against his reflecting image. “I told my mother I was going hiking in Colorado. At some point, I suppose they’ll start to worry why they don’t hear from me and even look for me. I just hope they won’t suspect that I’m with you guys. I’m gonna change my name completely, Lane. It’ll make it harder for them to track me down. I’m gonna do it Monday, and make use of the time until they get suspicious.”

“I’ll help you. I’ll even misuse my position at the hospital to get you the right papers. It’s ridiculously easy. What d’you wanna call yourself?” Lane asked nonchalantly, but feeling anything less.

Vitali smiled a little. “Edward Lane Dixon of course.” He sat down on the toilet seat.

“You did pay attention the other day then,” Lane said. “You want Lane, too?”

“It was _my_ name to begin with, only you stole it,” Vitali grinned.

“True. And I would have been Edward. Tell me something. I haven’t really thought about it, but when is your birthday?”

Vitali frowned. “Why? It’s the same as yours.”

“Is it?”

Vitali narrowed his eyes a moment. “My birth certificate... the one I have anyway, says December 27th.”

“You were born December 26th,” Lane said quietly. 

Vitali got up and they hugged again. “I have a feeling these attempts to obscure the truth will follow me for a while.”

“We’ll restore everything as it comes. No matter what your folks called you, you still have an original birth certificate with that exact name. We never declared you dead, Vitali, and we were baptized immediately when we were born.”

Looking into Lane’s eyes, Vitali slowly realised what his twin was saying. “I know. Oh you mean... Technically, my name _is_ in fact Lane Dixon?”

“Yes. You just lived with the name the Orlov’s gave you until now, but your name is still Lane Dixon. So you can add Edward to that and... ”

“Oh my god... ” Vitali grinned shakily. “Does father still have my... ” Closing his eyes, he corrected himself. “Of course he does. I wanna see my birth certificate, Lane.”

“I’m not sure where he keeps it. It’ll have to wait till the morning.”

“You have yours?”

“Yes. Well, it was changed after you disappeared, so mine reads Lane, of course. But you’re mentioned in it since I’m the second of a twin birth.”

“In mine it says I’m the forth of three child births.”

“She couldn’t keep her babies?”

“No. Kept having unprovoked abortions.”

“I wonder... ” Lane said tapping his chin. “I wanna have a look into the files at the hospital. What are their names?”

“Yuri and Olga Orlov. Why?”

“To see if she ever gave birth to one of those children.”

“Last night, dad told me she had a stillborn baby when you and I were born. Right next to... well your mum. Our mum.”

“Worth investigating.”

“Why Lane? I just want to forget all of this. Forget them. I can’t get back my stolen childhood, so I prefer to focus on the life that I intend on living from now on.”

The scientist subsided inside Lane and he had to acknowledge that Vitali meant it. It would have to wait until another time when Vitali felt secure in his ‘exile’. Lane worried about how dangerous in fact Vitali’s family was. Were they in fact criminals? He decided to ask.

“No. Well, not directly, but they have connections and I’m afraid of you and dad getting harmed. We should move out here, Lane. To live close to dad and get away from our own neighbourhoods. I’ll risk being recognized daily and I’ll be too afraid to hang out with you. Please consider moving?” Vitali begged his sibling. 

Lane sighed. It wasn’t as if he was that fond of his own place and environment. “No problem. We can always live here until we find new apartments. Colin can help moving my stuff. It’ll be quick. You saw how little I own.”

“Much like myself. I have my entire belongings in this bag.” The twins smiled, relieved, and they sought to embrace each other again. 

Hugging Vitali tightly, Lane whispered, “I love you, Edward.”

Kissing his brother on the lips, Vitali responded in kind, “I love you, too, Lane.”

..:: ¤ ::..

In the morning, Dr. Dixon helped Vitali in finding his original birth certificate, moved that his refound son wanted his name back. Since Vitali was never declared dead, officially he still existed. But he was also Vitali Orlov... Dr. Dixon was loathed by the fact he couldn’t report any of it to the police because it was too dangerous. The Orlov’s might find out. Vitali was certain there could be connections within the police. They had to work on a level of paranoia for the moment and suspect anything would back fire.

With Dr. Dixon’s connections, it only took about a week to create official papers, social security number, a credit card etc. for his oldest son to put his withdrawn cash and future income. Once more, he was Lane Dixon - with an Edward attached as first name. And now that Vitali had said goodbye to his Russian identity, he wanted his family to address him as Eddie, so of course his father and brother respected that enthusiastically.

Lane found an apartment only a few minutes’ walk from Dr. Dixon’s house. Colin and Eddie helped Lane move during the night and like he’d said, there wasn’t much to move. Colin moved in with Lane, and so far, Eddie preferred to live with their dad, helping him cook along with other domestic chores, but mostly to know each other better. When he found a job, he would find an apartment for himself close to Lane’s.

 

Time flew fast and after two weeks, the Orlovs initiated a search for their son. Then it was rumoured that two unidentified hikers had gotten themselves killed in that area. It came as a shock to the Orlovs when they were told the bodies had been DNA tested. They couldn’t possibly deliver blood samples that would just show they weren’t Vitali’s real parents. Terrified that their baby theft would be discovered, Yuri and Olga Orlov left the morgue not knowing if Vitali had been among the two hikers. It was too hazardous. They would have to live with their dark secret forever.

As it were, the bodies were never claimed. Yuri called the authorities in Colorado occasionally, then after a year, they finally declared Vitali dead.

When the obituary of Vitali Orlov was printed in the papers, the Dixon family could finally relax after a long year of constantly looking over their shoulder. At long last, the twins were safe.

..:: ¤ ::..

Lane and Colin sat in the home they shared.

The young doctor’s beard glinted in the soft glitter from the flames in the fireplace they enjoyed in the living room of their charming old apartment. They lay in front of it, naked, sated after having had sex. 

“Will you marry me, Lane?” Colin asked.

Lane turned his head and looked seriously at Colin. Then they both smiled. “Isn’t this the sixth time you have asked me that?”

“What? Within an hour?”

They both grinned. In fact, they were getting married in two weeks, May 12th, and still they teased each other. “Eddie will be best man.”

“And my brother will be on my side,” Colin added.

“Eamon... ” Lane hadn’t met Colin’s brother that many times, but it felt nice to get more family by marrying Colin who had loads of relatives. 

“I only wish Eddie would make up his mind and find a goddamned boyfriend.”

Colin grinned. “It’s unbelievable he still picks up girls after what he said that night. Women... Maybe my brother can do wonders?”

“What do you mean?” Lane asked.

“Oh didn’t I tell you?” Colin smirked. “Eamon is gay.”

Lane grabbed a pillow and threw it at his fiancé. “I don’t think my poor, innocent, latent, gay brother needs another Farrell to shock him.”

“Long sentence, Lane. Be careful. I’m not marrying you for your brains.”

“Why are you marrying me then?” Lane asked and smiled, expectantly.

“Um... free hospital service?”

“Got that already as an employee,” Lane dismissed.

“Okay... your tight ass?”

“Sounds more like it, because I don’t have any money.”

“You’re not feigning poverty are you?” Colin said with a lifted brow.

“I have no money to give you.”

“Speaking of... Are we making a contract of separate estates?”

“We’ve been through that, Colin, and no. I’m not separating anything. We’re a couple and I’m old fashioned.”

Colin nodded. He knew most of Lane’s money went to Eddie anyway, because his twin needed a lot of therapy to get over his traumatic upbringing. Lane and their dad attended a lot of those sessions to deal with their own issues. It was a long process.

“Two more weeks... ”

“Then I’ll be your husband, and you’ll be mine,” Lane murmured. “Take me again. I wouldn’t mind falling asleep in your arms.”

Colin wouldn’t mind either, and happily fulfilled the wish of his lover.

 

End of Tale, November 20th 2007


End file.
